I'm A witch
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: In a small town unknown to those of the world, there are rules that are followed. Those rules are the same of those that had been followed in the old days when witches, and demons roamed the world, free, untamed, and judged with out care. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

In a small town unknown to those of the world, there are rules that are followed. Those rules are the same of those that had been followed in the old days when witches, and demons roamed the world, free, untamed, and judged with out care. This small town lays itself down near the beautiful shore of the sea on one of the larger islands of Japan.

In this small town, near the sea, where they follow those rules, there lives a woman and her family. And this woman does not follow those rules that have been forced.

* * *

_"I Am A Witch_

_When I stand up for my beliefs, and myself they call me a "Witch". _

_When I stand up for those I love, they call me a Witch. _

_When I speak my mind, think my own thoughts, or do things my own way, they call me a Witch.  
Being a witch entails raising my children to be strong people  
who have a solid sense of personal and social responsibility  
who are not afraid to stand up for what they believe in  
who love and respect themselves for the beautiful beings they are.  
Being a witch means that I am free to be the wonderful creature I am,_

_With all my own intricacies, contradictions, quirks and beauty._

_Being a witch means I won't compromise what's in my heart._

_It means I live my life MY way. It means I won't allow anyone to step on me.  
When I refuse to tolerate injustice and speak up against it, I am defined as a witch._

_The same thing happens when I take time for myself instead of being everyone else's maid or when I act a little selfish.  
I am proud to be a witch! It means I have the courage and strength to allow myself to be who I truly am and won't become anyone else's idea of what they think I "should" be.  
I am outspoken, opinionated and determined._

_By Goddess, I want what I want and there is nothing wrong with that!  
So, try to stomp on me, try to douse my inner flame, try to squash every ounce of beauty I hold within me. You won't succeed.  
And if that makes me a witch, so be it. I embrace the title and am proud to bear it. I love this, I can call myself a witch now and not feel bad about it!"_

_Once she had finished writing in her diary, Kun-loon went into the next room to check on her two sleeping children. Her husband had died a year ago come this Sunday._

_She smiled lovingly at her two children and then returned to her room where she looked at the Diary. If only they knew what would happen because of that simple little book. If only._

* * *

A young girl walked down the busy streets of a small town. Today was her sixteenth birthday and she was now aloud to marry and be known as an Adult in the eyes of the town's people. 

This young girl was also quite a beauty, and was pursued by many a man in her village. One in particular was about to ask her for her hand in marriage.

Kagome, the name of the girl, had just walked into a restaurant where she was to meet her mother and younger brother for lunch. With them she noticed was a few of her friends. Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Dusuke, and Hojo.

Smiling fondly at them she sat down. But not two minutes later Hojo stood next to her, bent down on his knees. Completely surprising her.

"Um, Hojo-Kun what are you doing?" She asked, completely confused.

He smiled at her and brought a ring out.

"Kagome Higarashi, I wish to ask you to be my wife for the rest of our lives?"

Kagome gasped as she looked at him. People, including her family and other friends waited to hear her answer.

Kagome was afraid, she didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she didn't want to marry him, but she also didn't want to hurt him in anyway.

"Um Hojo-kun, if it's alright with you may I have some time to think this over?" She asked.

She watched him frown for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Of course Kagome-chan"

* * *

**_Chapter 1 end_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

"_Kagome Higarashi, I wish to ask you to be my wife for the rest of our lives?"_

_Kagome gasped as she looked at him. People, including her family and other friends waited to hear her answer._

_Kagome was afraid, she didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she didn't want to marry him, but she also didn't want to hurt him in anyway._

"_Um Hojo-kun, if it's alright with you may I have some time to think this over?" She asked._

_She watched him frown for a moment, before smiling and nodding. _

"_Of course Kagome-chan"_

**End Recap**

* * *

Kagome looked at the wall, she was so confused on what she should do. Yes she did like Hojo, but she didn't love him. She could never marry him. 

Sighing she turned on her bed to look at the ring that lay on her nightstand.

Trying to think up what she should do in this type of situation.

It was at that time that her stepfather knocked on the door and had entered the room.

Kagome looked up and looked at the man before her.

Such an evil bastard, truly if her mother were to see his true nature and his deceiving ways, the marriage would have never happened.

"What is it Elliot-san?" Kagome asked

Elliot Cain a man who came from one of the wealthiest and oldest of families in the town of Cleo. At the age of 36 he had married one Kun-loon Higurashi, who was a widow with two children. The man stood at the height of 5 feet and 7 inches, his long oily black hair reached to his waist and was kept in a high ponytail. His coal black eyes looked kind and friendly when his heart and mind were truly evil.

"I heard from your mother that Hojo-san asked for your hand in marriage today." He replied.

Kagome felt an anomalous feeling before she replied and sealed her fate.

"He did." She told him.

"I also heard that you had asked to think it over." Elliot took a menacing step closer.

"I did" she replied quietly, some how knowing about what had happened next.

Elliot came closer and broke through her personal space barrier and the slapped her across the face.

Kagome didn't flinch or move as tears came to her eyes from the harsh treatment given to her by her stepfather. After a minute Elliot grabbed Kagome's long blue-black hair and pulled her head back so that she was facing him.

"The next time you see Hojo-san I expect you to accept his proposal." He said it viciously and calmly. All Kagome could do was choke out the word "o-k" Before he let go of her and left the room to leave her to her crying.

…

…

…

The next morning Kagome awoke with a sorrowful heart. Getting up out of bed even when her mind protested, there came a knock at her door before her mother walked in.

"Kagome are you alright? You don't seem well" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine mama, just a little tired" Kagome replied.

Kagome's mother frowned when she noticed the purple color around Kagome's face and a scar that she had never seen before on her left hand.

"Oh Kagome Who has done this to you, who would harm you in such a way? Please tell me." Kun-Loon Cried as she looked at her daughters greenish-purplish bruise.

Kagome looked down, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mama but I can't" She looked up at her mother.

Kun-loon grabbed her daughter's chin and made Kagome look her in the eyes.

"Who did this to you?" She said, leaving no room for an argument.

Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to see her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

"Kagome, I'm your mother, both you and Souta are all I have left, tell me"

Fear flashed through her eyes as they snapped open.

"No, If I tell you He'll kill our whole family, he knows are secret mama, he can exploit it and we will be burned alive for what we are. I will not risk you and Souta to that when I can prevent it." Kagome was crying, she needed to get away. Escaping from her mother's hold Kagome bolted out of her bedroom and headed out of the house and into the woods.

**End Chapter**

* * *

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´

* * *

**  
**

**To the Readers,**

**Ok I've updated hope you like it...**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who reveiw and read this story, I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

** Sincerely with love,**

´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ´¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶**  
**

**MuppyPuppy**

* * *

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ **  
**

**  
**


End file.
